The molding of powdered or granular dry materials such as particulate metals and oxides thereof or other inorganic compositions, to a compressed or densified shape-retaining body or configuration by the application of a high compressive force within the confines of an enclosing mold or die presents specific and difficult conditions which are not encountered to the same degree in the more common molding operations employing generally plastic and flowable cohesive type materials, such as deformable polymeric compounds or binder containing ingredients. For example, the molding of dry particulate solids requires very high pressures to consolidate and force the discrete solids into a shape-retaining mass of integrated particles, and at best the resultant molded product is often a highly friable body of compressed particles, whereas typical plastic or deformable cohesive materials or those containing an adhering binder, are usually flowable and conformable under moderate pressures and inherently constitute essentially coherent masses.
The application of very high pressures within the confines of an enclosing mold necessary to force discrete particulate solids into a shape-retaining mass, and the highly friable nature of the shaped body thereof, presents a situation whereby the removal or discharge of the resultant shaped product of consolidated powdered or granulated solids from within the confines of the mold is often difficult and time consuming. Moreover, the incident of breakage or damage to the friable molded bodies resulting from their removal from a consolidating mold is generally very high.